my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Kita
Hikari is a transfer student in Blue Ghost High School, also known by his hero name Voxel. Appearance Hikari is a thin young man with pale skin and lime green eyes. His most distinguishing feature is his hair color, most of his hair has dark brown color inherited from his mother but one strand is blond instead. Most likely color of this strand is somehow inherited from his grandmother from his father's side. Hikari's Hero costume consists of white hoodie with a black square on the right shoulder modificated with steel aluminum protectors and an aluminum breastplate, black jeans with aluminum knee pads, white socks and black sneakers. On his face he wears a simple white mask with two holes for eyes and a little black square under the left one. When not at school his clothing can vary but most times he wears white hoodie or t-shirt, blue jeans and grey sneakers. Personality Hikari is a friendly and talkative person. He spends most of his free time reading manga, playing video games with his friends or just chatting with them. One of the most distinct parts of his personality is his special way of thinking about loses and failures. If nobody expected him to succeed he will easily accept his failure. However if someone did expect him to succeed, but he failed, Hikari becomes extremely depressed and can stay like that for a day or two. Hikari doesn't like to go out without any exact reason, like an invitation to go for a walk with one of his friends or a need to buy some food. Most of his personality traits, especially his way of thinking about failures come from his childhood. Back then in fact only his family and close friends viewed him as an actual person, while for most of other people he was just a shadow of his own brother. As he grew up he slowly made people accept him as a person. But years of going against the flow created Hikari's main weakness that turned his life into struggle for a chance to stand out. All these years created a fear hidden somewhere deep inside his mind, fear of going back to his starting point, fear of being forgotten once again. History Originaly Hikari was a student at Hero Course of Red Leaf Academy situated in Canada but was transfered to Blue Ghost Hight School. TBA Quirk and Abilities Deconstruction (解体, Kaitai) Hikari's Quirk gives him ability to break apart his body into small independently controlled floating white cubes, and then reconstruct himself. This alows Hikari to hide in various places normal human wouldn't be able to enter and can be useful for unexpected attacks. Hikari often uses it in his everyday life, for example he can use his Quirk to detach his hand and grab item lying in the far corner of the room without having to walk there. Drawback If any cube is in anyway damaged to the point where it loses it's form (For example sliced in two) Hikari will lose control over it, and this way won't be able to use it when reconstructing himself. So all damage done to cubes will also in one way or another be transfered to Hikari's body once it is rebuilt. Hikari can't deconstruct his whole body - at least 2 parts of it must stay in their original state. Also if he deconstructs any organ responsible for one of senses such as sight, smell, hearing, taste or touch he will lose this sense. Moves * Voxel Finger Gun (ボクセル指銃, Bokuseru Yubi Juu): Hikari deconstructs any of his fingers and sends it flying at his opponent with growing speed. * Voxel Punch (ボクセルパンチ, Bokuseru Panchi): Hikari deconstructs his hand and sends it flying at his opponent. As his deconstructed hand get's closer to his opponent Hikari reconstructs part of it and uses it to punch his opponent. * Voxel Cloud (ボクセル雲, Bokuseru Kumo): Hikari deconstructs his whole body except eyes and ears, and makes cubes he transformed into form a "cloud" around his non-transformed parts. In this state he is able to make unexpected attacks but has to defend his eyes and ears since without them he won't be able to direct his attacks. ** Voxel Burst (ボクセル決壊, Bokuseru Kekkai): In his cloud form Hikari surrounds his target and unleashes series of kicks and punches on them. * Voxel Cocoon '''(ボクセル繭, Bokuseru Mayu): Hikari transform hi whole body, except for his eyes into cubes and make them surround any person or item Hikari needs to defend, forming a cocoon around them. ---- * '''Enhanced Reflexes: Due to fact that if Hikari sees his opponent's attack his Quirk can potentially allow him to dodge he spends a lot of time training his reflexes. Relationships TBA Trivia Voxel - is an IT term that means 3D Pixel or in fact a cube. Hikari's favorite food is cheese.